Home Sick
by chatterbox45
Summary: skipper feels a bit homesick and starts having dreams about his family, and no matter how much he tries to set it aside the dreams keep happening until...
1. down in the dumps

"_Everything will be alright right honey"_

"_You always say that"_

"_Well I'm always right aren't I?"_

"_Yeah I guess but mom I'm only 15 I can't get transferred I don't want to"_

"_Sweetie I know, I don't want you to leave either, now go say bye to your big sisters" _

"*yawn* what day is it Kowalski?" skipper asked as he woke up from his deep sleep "oh it's uh Saturday" Kowalski replied "skipper can I ask you a question?" he added "sure what's up" skipper said walking towards the bathroom "me and the others were wondering if we could get a day off today" he said fiddling with his fins. "Oh um yeah sure" skipper replied "YES! err I mean thanks skipper" Kowalski said "*sigh* I wonder if private wants to go get a snow cone with me" skipper sighed seeming more down then usual "maybe he'll make me feel better" skipper added as he headed up to the platform of his habitat "PRIVATE!" skipper called private then came in sliding on his belly to him. "Yes skippa" private said cheerful as usual "well….I was just….wondering if you wanted to go get a snow cone with me" skipper asked as if he was a nervous girl asking a guy on a date. Private and the other two just stared at him all confused "oh um yeah sure let's go" private answered "thanks" skipper sighed once more.

"Skippa you seem more down in the dumps than usual." Private said walking with skipper in the park "Oh it's nothing" skipper said hanging his head down "come on skippa I know you, you're not usually like this" private said putting his fin on skipper's back "well private, have you ever been you know home sick?" skipper asked looking at the younger penguin curiously "hmm I suppose I am skippa, I do miss my family very much but there all the way in England" private said trying to cheer up skipper "also I did hear that Alice was bringing one of our families to visit skippa who knows maybe it's yours" private said smiling thanks private" he said as they walked towards the snow cone cart.


	2. Skipper's day

"_And all we need to is put this on him and we are done"_

"_I don't know Rachel you sure mom isn't gonna get mad?"_

"_Jeez Mary stop being so super facial"_

"_Hey what are all you girls do-- oh my gosh what are you doing to Skippy? He's only a chick he's going to get confuse, as if being surrounded by you girls wasn't enough"_

"_(All) Sorry mom"_

"_Sorry mommy" _

"MORNING SKIPPER" "what the duce?!?" skipper yelled as he was awoken from his sleep "today we do all the things you want to do even if we hate them" private said smiling. "Really?" skipper asked with his eyes tearing up "yeah…. So what do you wanna do?" Kowalski asked impatiently "well I know this seems immature but I've always wanted to throw tomatoes at Joey" skipper said looking at the ceiling "whoa whoa what Joey the kangaroo that Joey?" Kowalski said "yes let's go" skipper said and everyone left except Kowalski "Oh man" Kowalski then said then left. Then after doing a day's worth stuff everyone was tired out. "Man that was fun" skipper said

"_I can't wait to see you Skippy I'll be there very soon"_

"Kowalski did you say something?" skipper asked "no" Kowalski replied "did you private?" "no" private said "oh" skipper sighed "ahem" rico said feeling left out "what oh rico I know you didn't say cause you can't talk" skipper said sarcastically "humph" rico said folding his fins across his chest. Then a big bang was heard from the top of the penguins habitat and so the penguins went up and saw a really big crate the crate was then opened and the giggles of girls were heard "oh no" skipper whispered to himself.


	3. stupid sisters

"Hmm my family doesn't have much girls in it does yours Kowalski?" private asked "no you rico" Kowalski asked turning to rico "nu-uh" then all three turned to stare at skipper "yes?" skipper asked "you have sisters?" private snickered "uh not a lot" skipper said looking down turning his foot. Then Nine girls came running out the crate crowding skipper "hey little bro" said one of the girls hugging skipper "hi Rachel" skipper sighed "mind introducing skippa?" private asked "fine I'll do it in birth order" he said "Ahem first there's Jessie, then Rachel, then Sarah, then Janice, then Rebecca, then Rosa, then Mary, then Maria, then Stephaney" skipper said "and our baby brother skipper" all nine said at once then the other three just busted out laughing then one more female penguin stepped out "Skippy?" the female asked "mom? Mom" skipper said over joyed then ran up to hug her. "Hey you guys wanna see something" asked Rebecca "sure" Kowalski said then Rebecca lifted skipper up by his feet and said "hey where's the birthmark on your butt? Oh you covered it with makeup" Rebecca said then skipper broke free and hit her hand. "Anyone want to see baby pictures?" skipper's mom asked "okay" said Kowalski and private then everyone went into the penguins H.Q. "ooh Ahh" said the girls then skipper's mom sat down and took out a photo album she had in her bag and turned the pages until she was stopped by Rico "um" Rico said pointing to a picture of skipper as a chick wearing a dress and sun hat smiling toward the camera. Then Kowalski Rico and private just busted out laughing. "What is up with that skipper"Kowalski laughed "well i.....thought......i........was..........a..........girl" skipper said hesitantly "uh alright time for bed right now" skipper demanded "now?" private asked "yes now" skipper answered "no" private said folding his fins then skipper slapped the back of his head then the girls gasped and ran to private "aw you poor baby" "you okay sweetie" they kept saying to him "how could you skipper he's just a baby" Jessie said glaring at skipper "ugh i'm going to bed" skipper said and went to his bunk "this is going to be a long week" he said to himself.


End file.
